Sonic X: Chaos Unleashed!
by RikuShima
Summary: Eggman has struck again! This time, he's caught Sonic and All of his friends in the crossfire, with the addition of a few unexpected guests along the way! This time, they've been transported to another world and have to struggle to find their way back! Join Sonic and the gang in this adventure to return back home! Disclaimer: Any images or characters are property of those artist


_**Okay everyone! This is the start of a whole new story for me! It's the Summer, I've just graduated and I've not much to do over the summer, so more chapters to come from this and many other stories! I hope you all enjoy. **_

A cold, quiet night with the moon's beam reflecting off of the large lake that seemed to be a beautiful landmark in this area, crickets could be faintly heard. Along with the company of the crickets, there was another individual that seemed to have been, a large purple cat with a fishing rod along with a small odd looking frog, both sitting silently by this lake.

Peaceful as it seemed, though peace was the very last thing you could expect of this night. A siren was heard in the distance of the lake, moving even closer than that there were various sounds of machines clanking around in the night, robots to be exact. Those weren't the only activity in the night; there was a faint running sound in the night. The robots made their way past a large metal gate in front of the large fortress like base that seemed to be the source of this siren, this wasn't a good sign. Soon, there were multiple signs of laser fire and missiles being heard from the base, all of them seemed to have been firing at the source of the running towards the base. The robots all fired at the target, once entering the light revealed to be a blue hedgehog, dashing through the area with such remarkable speed that the lasers and missiles didn't stand a chance in the least.

Once close enough, the hedgehog dashed through the field of machines and launching himself past the first wave that was firing the first round of lasers at him. The next was already locked and loaded just waiting for his arrival, as multiple hatches opened revealing large mechs at ready for assault. The mechs themselves not being able to catch up to the remarkable speed of this hedgehog!

Once at a far enough distance, the hedgehog cut several corners and made his way into a hatch that seemed to lead into the base, the mechs still chasing him down this corridor as there was another at the end bursting through a well, with much speed and precision he slipped through a door that was in the middle of the corridor and dashing into an open platform. Before he could realize it, there was a large spring plate that launched him up and into the air, "WOOOOOOOOOAAAHH!" Was heard from the flying beast, before long he was encountered by yet another mech in the air that smacked him further into the sky, "SONIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCC!" Was heard from the other side of the sky, as a blue, yellow and red bi-plane soared through the sky flying towards the hedgehog in attempt to catch him while he was falling, the pilot of the plane seeming to address the hedgehog as 'Sonic' was a yellow and white fox looking creature. The plane flew through another storm of bullets as there was another creature inside of the plane, another hedgehog, a pink one with a red dress and a band in her hair, "AH!' She screamed as the lasers hit the sides of the plane, they swooped through the fire.

"Tails! The planes on fire, What are we gunna do!?" She said in concern of the burning vehicle, "We're gunna save Sonic!" Pushing forward on the shaft, the plane fired a missile that hurtled in Sonic's direction, once close enough the canister on the missile busted open and released a glowing golden ring. "Oh yeah!" As Sonic grabbed the gift from his furry friend, as he grasped the ring his entire being began to glow in the area and illuminating the forestry around them. Sonic now curling himself into a ball and rotating at high velocities, he was now swishing through air itself at incredible speeds with the ring in hand, he showed no mercy at all to the robots that assaulted him in his new ball mode. As Sonic made his way up the tall pillar like base, his friends that were in the plane were making an emergency landing, "Hang on Amy!" The pink hedgehog's name was so. They slammed and dragged across the ground and hit a rock, "WE'RE ABOUT TO CRAAAASH!" "I KNOW!" "AHHHHH!" They both exchanged as their plane was about to drag into a plane. An unknown patron burst into action with a mighty fist, hitting the plane and changing its course, the figured appeared on top of the hauled plane with fists planted at his sides, "KNUCKLES!" Tails said in excitement. The enthusiasms he let out made him seem to be a friend. "Hmph..." Knuckles responded as he turned away from them with a grunt.

"What's the matter with him!?" Amy questioned to Tails, as they refereed to Knuckles who was glaring up at the tower that Sonic entered before. "Overkill... Just like always..." Knuckles stated about Sonic's actions, more sirens were blurring through the area as we return to Sonic.

Inside the base, the very sound of the sirens could be heard over everything. The shutting doors, the exploding machines, everything. "Dr. Eggman, the facility is in 100% lock down." Another different looking robot spoke to the head of this operation, a man with a large portly, egg-shaped body with a rather strange handle bar mustache, black circular glasses, a large yellow and red suit and goggles upon his head, this was Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or better known as 'Eggman.' "It's that cursed Sonic! Always getting in the way of my plans!" Another voice being heard in the background, "Sonic isn't getting in the way of your plans Mr. Eggman... Sonic just likes to stop you from doing all the bad things you like to do..." The voice was soft and innocent, childish if you might. It was from a small bunny girl with light and dark brown colored fur, Cinnamon-Brown colored eyes, a little dress and tie with another strange blue creature in her arms. "Well is that so? Well he's too late to stop me this time." Eggman spoke with a deviously pleased tone, holding a ruby colored emerald in his hand. "Once I insert the last Chaos Emerald, my Energy Amplifier will be invincible!" "But you can't do that... Sonic won't let you go through with this." "Chao chao!" Observing from the shadows was another involved in the situation, another female creature, she wore a skintight black tube-style body suit with a large pink heart-shaped breast plate, long white gloves, and white thigh-high boots with pink hearts on the toes. Her boots have metal heels and soles. "Hahaha! You're wrong Creamy Dreamy! Hahahaha! He can't stop -" Within a moment's notice, bursting through the doorway was none other than Sonic himself in a leaving Eggman in shock, "Sonic... Too late!" As he reached for an open hatch on the Energy Amplifier, he placed the ruby colored Chaos Emerald in place, shutting the hatch and hitting a large number of buttons and holding up a switch and laughing maniacally. "You can't stop me now Sonic. All I need to do, is push this little button..."

With a doubtless response, Sonic said "Yeah... If you can push it before I grab it." Eggman's face frowned up, then grinned as reinforcements arrived for Eggman, "Well, why don't you try!?" As lasers fired behind Sonic, he dashed around the room at every chance he got. The lasers once again didn't stand a chance, the female in the shadows of the room watched closely as the fire almost hit him as well. Sonic dashed and landed in front of Eggman, and watched as the robot took aim at Sonic, "W-wait, stop your fire!" Ducking under the fire, the lasers all of them hit the Energy Amplifier, causing a large malfunction, "Here we go!" Eggman announced as he got ready to hit the button, he was interrupted by the malfunction, "AAAHHH! What have you done!?" Everyone in the room stood in shock as the entire machine begun to glow bright around the room, and release an immense light around the area, bright enough to be seen from the location where Amy, Tails, and Knuckles were.

"What is that...?" Amy asked as the light slowly grew out of the tower, and expanded through the area. With his arms folded, and the same angered expression, Knuckles spoke, "It used to be Chaos Control..." With those words, the light simply grew and grew and grew... Everyone within an unknown radius was caught in this so called, 'Chaos Control' an unknown force had came over the land, thus we see where our saga unfolds...

[An Unknown amount of time later...]

Sonic the Hedgehog was left in some unknown location... It wasn't Eggman's fortress, nor was it back in the forest, or even his home. Sonic was lost for where he was as he slowly woke from passing out due to the explosion, all that could be heard was the sound of honking horns and screeching rubber. "Man... I must have passed out or something..." As the bright lights rushed towards Sonic, he panicked and tried making his way out of the way of the next upcoming car. Another one coming from behind, another one in the direction he dodged in. Finally, Sonic was trapped in a 4-way path street with headlights bursting at him. Sonic observed the area in amazement, the shimmering lights, and loud noises, all to what was too much for our furry friend. He stood there blankly in the middle of a storm of honking horns, "Where am I? What are they all staring at...?" Sonic questioned as people stared at him like he was something straight out of a circus, he glared at them all. "What is this Halloween!?" Was heard from a trucker in one of the semi-trucks in the crossways. "So they can talk..." Sonic said, while being approached by two policemen.

"What is that thing...?" "It looks like a Hedgehog..." "A blue hedgehog?" "Well whatever it is, we better get it outta here." There was a back and forth between both of the policemen, addressing Sonic. The officer kneeled down to Sonic, pulling his hat from his head and speaking carefully, "Hey buddy, wanna ride with us down to the station?" He questioned, as the other officer followed, "Should I call for backup?" "I have three kitty cats at home, I think I can handle this little fella." Reaching his hand out to the hedgehog, he made a strange 'kiss' like noise with his lips trying to draw Sonic near him with a wave of his finger. Sonic looking most offended; he crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

"See... that things got an attitude! And a bad one!" The other cop pointed out, just by the angered response Sonic displayed. "Yeah well, he won't get away!" The officer trying to trick Sonic said. Thinking he had the slightest chance at catch him, the officer leapt at Sonic in a pouncing form, and of course Sonic wasn't in the same spot before he could blink his eyes. "W-wait huh?" The other officer in shock raised his baton in rage. "Why you little…!" Another officer walking up to that one and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Now now, take it easy. I think we can handle this without gettin' rough." He said in a friendly Irish tone. The other officer that tried to catch him agreed. "Alright now, get behind him." The rest of the squad surrounded Sonic ready at the call to tackle him. "When I give the order, we're going to jump him at once." Getting a bit closer to Sonic, the main officer readied himself. "Alright, is everybody ready?" The other officers surrounding him gave a quick response, letting him know they were. "Let's do it!" All of the officers lunged at Sonic in attempt to catch him. While in the pile try to sort themselves one says, "Okay Serg! I think I got his leg!" Another following, "I got him around the neck Serg!" The Sergeant saying himself, "Alright, lets pull him out at the count of three! 1… 2… 3…!" All of them pulling at the same time, showing all they had were a grip on each other's limbs, causing them to topple over in failure.

Sonic admiring the display of idiocy from a far, on top of a car in the road, the driver looking up at him most confused, "Hmm." Sonic shrugged off the tomfoolery. Suddenly, a net wrapped around Sonic, he turned to see another officer, "Don't worry Serg! I got him!" with much ease Sonic took off, dragging the cop and the net; others tried grabbing on to stop it but only getting dragged themselves! Sonic took off down the street as he encountered another police car that tried to road block him, leaping over it the officers crashed into the car, letting go of the net. "Attention all units! Attention all units! A blue hedgehog is heading north on Central St. Shut down all entrances and exits to Town Square! And set up a road block just before route 101." The Sergeant reported as he made his way out of the tangle.

Another squad car was driving up the road, inside nothing but idle conversation going about, "I've never seen a blue hedgehog before. Have you?" The officer at the wheel said to the passenger. With a snarky laugh he said, "It must be one of those fancy new sports cars from overseas. Hey! Maybe if we catch it, the captain will let us drive it." With a wide smile the other one said, "I bet it has one of those cute little head ornaments that looks like a hedgehog." Ironically, they both flashed their eyes open to see Sonic standing on their hood arms at his hips. "I don't know how I got here. But, I gotta find a way to get out." Gazing around the city as he was still being driven, taking a leap off the car he easily dashed ahead of it. Back in the car, both of the officers looked as if they've seen a something greater than a miracle, the first offer spoke, "Did you just see what I just saw?" "I think I did but I wish I didn't…" The driver replied.

A helicopter above manned by another set of officers was seen, "They were in hot pursuit of it. Can't those clowns even catch a hedgehog?" The second man in the helicopter turned his head, to see Sonic dashing down the street, "There he is!" The search light shining down on him, only made Sonic dash faster, "Visual contact made! The subject is heading north on central street about a mile and a half to 101!" Back at the command center, they workers reported back keeping their location of the Hedgehog's path. "Unit 3! Subject is heading your way, I repeat. Subject is heading your way!"

At the outpost, the barricade was waiting patiently, as one of the officers spoke, "Don't you worry; this hedgehog can't get under us, around us, or through us! We'll stop him!" Approaching the wall, Sonic made a quick fool of the men and jumped over the wall in an epic burst of energy and landing on the other side, continuing his dash. The officer grabbed his radio, giving off a nervous laugh, "Well... He didn't get under us, around us or through us... Hehehe..." The helicopter above still in pursuit, holding their hands to their heads, laughed "They're gunna love this down at Head Quarters..." Back at the headquarters they receive the news that Sonic has passed the barricade, the man on the radio turns to another man, sitting in a red and white jumpsuit, "This looks like bad news..." The man in the jump suit gives off a laugh, "Hehehe... Don't worry, I think we got what he need to catch our furry little friend. Speed team! Get ready to roll!" As a loud siren breaks through the air, five individuals in the same color scheme jumpsuit along with the first, walked down a corridor and finally reached a large garage. All containing what looked like, custom made formula drag racing cars. As the obvious captain that sent out the order asked one of the engineers, "What's the temperature of the road surface tonight?"

The man turned to him with a wide grin and responded, "70 degrees and dry as a bone." The captain grinned and seemed as if he was changing his outfit, "The breeze from the west?" "Nothing at all." "Road pitted or smooth?" "Nice and smooth." As he smirked and slipped on a ski-mask on and smirked, "Give me the 5, medium soft." Tires rolling about and drills going on, they prepared the drag racing cars for the pursuit. Each one of the engineers helped with the man into the car, pressing the seat belts into place, and the driver pressing the steering wheel into place. One of the head engineers looked into a monitor and spoke, "I've program 5 and 6 to high way speed." "Good!" "Oh! And I applied that secret fuel tank to your car, just like you asked!" "Good work!" Giving a thumbs up, the final preparations were made. "They last spotted the subject on 77, in route 101 north!" "Alright team! Let's move out!" The cars flashed bright lights, as the sound of reeving engines roared in the night, followed by screeching tires as they began the pursuit.

[Meanwhile, back to Sonic...]

Our wild hedgehog was now isolated once again, sitting atop of a light post and staring at the moon, it seems that upon confusion being a factor, Sonic was concerned. "The sky looks the same... So do the stars and the moon." The only thing flashing through his head was the malfunction of Eggman's machine. "I guess Chaos Control must have sent me here... I traveled through space; did I travel through time too? Am I the only one here? Are the other ones gone...? Well! Guess I'll find out soon enough." Sonic rose from the light post, the sirens now blurring in the distance. The cars now approaching Sonic, the leader stepped out of his car and attempted to reason with the hedgehog, "Hi there. You're a hard hog to keep up with." Sonic turned to get ready to dash, "Hey! Hold up. We don't get such fast company very often." The words caught Sonic's attention immediately, "In fact I'm glad you showed up. This place is way too peaceful, over the last twelve months. Some joker got to us and said he was some Hot Shot driver. Had his own Formula 1 car and everything, I guess he thought he'd give me a run for my money. It was all over in a minute, took me longer to suit up." The words intrigued Sonic enough to put a smirk across his face, along with the man. "He never had a chance. Of course it's our own faults, this town's dull mainly because of us. You see, we're the High Speed Pursuit unit, the S-Team. And I'm the leader of the team, they call me the Highway Star. So, if you think you're the fastest thing around. Think again...!" Hearing the sounds of engines, Sonic turned and dipped off into the distance with the remaining S-Team behind him, 'Run fast Hedgehog! I wanna be the one to catch you.'

Sonic easily outrunning the Formula Drag cars, he turned his head and grinned, "The S-Team huh? The S must stand for Slow-motion! Hah!" As he quickly made a dash off ahead, taking note of the acceleration and movement, all of the dashing cars flipped switches and increased their movements as well, as to match him. "Well, well , well. It's starting to look like the rush hour!" As he spoke, all of the cars changed formation and boxed in sonic as he ran, he made a false pouted expression, "Oh no! How will I ever escape!?" As he made a shockingly fast leap next to one of the cars, and appeared on the right of one of the cars, "Did I run him over?" Sonic knocked on the window and once again dashed away from the position, and landed on top of one of the other cars, "Hey! This is dangerous! It's irresponsible! What if kids start trying this!?" As Sonic turned his head, he placed his finger up in an informing manner, "Kids! Don't try chasing hedgehogs in Formula 1 Race cars!" Leaping off and dashing again.

One of the drivers glared at Sonic, gripping his controls, "You're not going to make the S-Team look like chumps...!" Every last one of the cars began to accelerate once again to keep up the chase, trying to match the speed of Sonic, "Full throttle!" Everything between the team was so confident, until they could see that Sonic was still easily outrunning them, backwards! "What the... how can... It's playing with us!" In the radio of the Leader, the team was crying out for help, "Chief! You gotta do something!" "Playtime is officially over... Units! Open the center line!" As the lining of cars spread open, the Leader could get a clear view of Sonic, "I won't allow anyone! To be faster than me... on my highway!" Twisting a knob on his control panel, his engine began to roar as another canister released a high powered booster, which made him dust the rest of his group. This change in speed even caught Sonic by surprise! Turning his head in laughter at his winning, he could seen Sonic's feet running so fast it's as if he was a blur, "A Sonic boom! He's moving faster than the speed of sound!" Before they could realize it, there was an alert, "Chief you're running out of road!" His parachutes flashed out quickly and made him come to a screeching halt. Sonic still running, he grinned until there was a sudden strike of lightning in the sky and a large surge of electricity filled the streets, also around the Leaders car and crashing his entire system as another large bolt crashing down and created a headed crater of smoke, "So... He's been here. Don't think you can get away from me!" There was a voice in the center of the smoke, and a body that only the Chief could see, his eyes widened at the surprise as he saw the body dash after Sonic who was rushing off the road, and dashing through the sky.

The rest of the crew got close as they spoke, "Chief is everything alright!?" He was speechless to what he saw, as he could only muster up, "T-there is another...!?" Which made the rest of the team burst into question.

As Sonic dashed across the sky, he passed multiple wind turbines and making them spin faster and almost overload, right behind Sonic was that same bolt of electricity thus finishing them off, making them erupt into flames and explode. Sonic took his time and enjoyed the scenery above the sky, the glowing lights and the bright sky, it brought a smile to his face. "Maybe this place isn't so bad... At least there is somebody I can have fun with." Being quickly interrupted Sonic heard, "Make that two!" As the large surge of electricity chased him, and dispersed next to him. It revealed to be someone he knew, "S-static!? You're here!?" Finding out this information the other individual smiled at Sonic, showing to be a white furred Hedgehog with yellow strips going along its spikes on his head, and a black and yellow wrapping around his chest, with the same patter on the cuffs on his gloves, "In the flesh and blood baby! Think you can go around here, trying to think you're faster than me blue boy!?" As Static remarked, he surrounded himself with another large surge they both glared at one another with smirks, as they didn't notice they were still floating in the sky. Before they knew it, they were both drifting down and heading for a large pool of water. "A pool...?" Sonic said, "Oh damn..." Static followed. As they both screamed and tried flailing away, but had nothing to run or cling on as they descended into the waters with a loud crash. Statics electricity made them both jump and shock them as they both slowly began to fall to the bottom and begin to pass out, Sonic was still conscious as he tried jumping out of the water multiple times, even running towards the ladder which didn't work, he saw that small bubbles were floating from Statics mouth and tried running over but the loss of oxygen was getting to him.

There was a light blaring from the glass, and the figure of a small child looking out at the swimming pool. The boy hurried off towards the hallway and out the doorway to check out the scene.

Sonic had almost given up his resistance in trying to escape, before seeing his vision fade a bit, he saw something dive into the water and swim down into the water, it was the boy. Sonic's hand was grabbed and pulled, Sonic was pointing towards the unconscious Static. The boy swam over, and moved Sonic, so he could reach and grab Static. Pulling them to the surface, Sonic quickly coughed up the water and tried regaining his breath, Chris was performing CPR on Static, trying to get him to wake up, after a good minute or so, water spouted out like a small fountain and Static let off a groan, "Okay... never 'cough' again..."

The three sat on the side of the pool, as the boy spoke. "That was close... Are you two okay?" Sonic turned his head, "Yeah, thanks." The boy's eyes lit up with surprise, "I didn't think you could talk." "Well, I can do a lot of things." Sonic replied, as Static sat there in confusion of who the boy was, he looked back at the pool. "I really thought I was gone there for a second Blue Boy, It was almost lights out for us, huh?" He laughed and rubbed his head, as he turned to the boy, "I appreciate the save..." The boy nodded, "Wow! That's awesome, you both can talk. My name's Christopher by the way, Do you guys have names?" They both grinned at the boy, and said with pride. "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog." "And mine, is Static the Hedgehog!" They all kept wide grins on their faces as they shared a quick laugh at the exchanging of names, Sonic and Static both looked at one another, and gave a thumbs up. It was the sign that they both planning to enjoy their new surroundings as much as they could...


End file.
